jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The Badge and The Burden
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The Badge and The Burden is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia Scenes Decorating the Dorm * (The window is overlooking Beacon Academy from the new room of Team CRWBY, panning over to Weiss Schnee sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby Rose, dressed in her strangely-colored school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed) * Ruby: Good morning, team CRWBY! * Weiss: *on the floor* What in the world is wrong with you? * Ruby: *ignoring the question* Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business. * Weiss: *getting up and brushing herself off* Excuse me? * Yang: *holding a collection of objects - pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder - in her arms, also dressed alongside Blake Belladonna* Decorating! * Weiss: What?! * Courtney: We have to unpack our stuff. * Blake: *lifts her suitcase* She's right. We still have to unpack. * (The suitcase opens, spilling its contents) * Blake: Aaaand clean. * (Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back again with the blow of her whistle) * Ruby: Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Courtney, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! *raises her fist into the air* Banzai! * Yang, Courtney, and Blake: *doing the same at her sides* Banzai! * (They turn at an angle as Weiss lays on the floor and upbeat montage music starts playing. Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves while Courtney is watching on top, picking up a copy of Ninjas of Love and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. A quick zoom around the room (and the repaired curtains) ends with the girls admiring their handiwork... with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the center of the floor) * Weiss: This isn't going to work. * Blake: It is a bit cramped. * Yang: Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff... * Ruby: Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds! * Weiss: Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous. * Yang: And super-''awesome''! * Blake: It does seem efficient. * Courtney: Yeah! Bunk beds! Bunk beds! * Weiss: Well, we should put it to a vote! Ruby's antics * * Port: That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy... * (His words fade into the background (and a series of "blah"s) when Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her) * Port: ...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me... * (The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Ruby chuckles at her creation) * Courtney: *whispers to Ruby* What? What's so funny? * (Ruby shows her creation to her teammates: a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath) * Ruby: *blows a quick raspberry* * Courtney: *laughs at this* * (Blake and Yang laugh, but Weiss looks annoyed) * Port: Ah-heh-hem! *waits until he has their attention again* In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero! *takes a bow* Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes